


Starry Eyes

by Si_Cha



Category: Septicflesh (Band), Vader (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.This title is from Lost In A Moment by Sad Lovers and Giants.





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.  
> This title is from Lost In A Moment by Sad Lovers and Giants.

Krimh wasn’t sure about what was going on between them, him and James. They had wonderful sexes a couple of times and texted and phoned regularly. They also had some video calls once in a while. James even flirted him on Facebook openly. However, none of them had ever said anything about their relationship, not even sure if it was indeed a relationship. Actually, Krimh said something like ‘du bist schön’, ‘ich liebe dich’ or ‘ich will dich ficken’. He couldn’t quite remember the exact words, and those were spoken out when they were drunk, while James was busy of mouthing or touching him, so that didn’t count. Moreover, James probably couldn’t understand a single word since he was drunk and Austrian, nor did he seem to care.

The reason he could remember those drunken words slightly was that he was a little in shock the next morning when he found that he and James were lying in the same bed, both completely naked. He then searched every neuron of his brain and came up with a vague picture where he and James were both drunk, and they just somehow got into the same room which was not even one of their rooms. Everything after that was quite blurry, even those rare words he said. The thought of James’ legs being around his waist when he saw James double kicked flashed in his mind. He couldn’t remember what position they were in. Details just got away. The only thing he was sure about was that he felt contend and relieved.

That was the situation. Even though Krimh was really confused, he quite enjoyed what he had with James. He raised his head a bit, seeing James sitting on the sofa across the room, fiddling his phone. Krimh presumed James was reading posts on Facebook. He thought about taking a photo of James to post on Instagram and using a black-and-white filter. ‘Moon’ was great. Still he denied it. James had an account, but he used Facebook way more often, which was not the main reason.

‘Hey, James. Want to go out and buy some beers?’

James thought for a moment. He put his phone inside his trousers’ pocket, ‘Sure.’

Krimh closed his laptop and put it away. He stood on his feet and went over to James, who was already standing in the doorway, waiting for Krimh, with a can of beer in his hand. Therefore, Krimh grabbed the can on the table beside him, only finding out it was empty. He had to go to James with empty hands. He could take a sip from that can in James’ hand anyway. He even did so.

James handed the can over to Krimh. He followed Krimh out of room. Krimh could felt James’ hand on his waist, pushing him. He hoped he could feel his warmness, but he couldn’t thanks to his hoodie. He was going to give the beer back to James while got a negative answer. Thus, he just finished it and threw it to the nearest trash bin.

‘So, you want to go to a store or a bar?’ Krimh said as wiping his hand on his pants.

‘I would rather go to a pub.’

‘What?’

‘Never mind.’ James looked down and rubbed the sole of his Adidas against the ground, then looked back at Krimh, ‘what do you want, mate? I don’t feel like to drink and if I remember it correctly, we still have lots of beers.’

Krimh hesitated for a second for that James didn’t look quite well tonight, but who knows, maybe he was just too himself. ‘Have a walk.’

‘OK.’

Krimh was right.

 

They saw Peter and ‘Spider’ on their way out, also some meinl guys. They just said hello to them and simply walked away. They even got beers in their hands by doing so.

‘I thought you didn’t want to drink?’ Krimh couldn’t help himself.

‘Not that much. Since they gave it to me, I had to take it,’ he pulled the ring and took a drink.

Krimh shook his head, smiling to himself.

They remained silent for a while. Krimh wanted to say something, anything. He just couldn’t find anything to say even he had so many things to say. None of them could be said. Hence, he just felt the caress by the breeze, which he knew did the same thing to James. He looked at the horizon that couldn’t be seen, and scots pine and oak trees. He could see them clearly. The sun had already set, but the sky was not completely dark yet. It was peaceful out there. While what was behind their back was totally opposite. People were talking, screaming, laughing, and drinking. Music was blasting out. He was not able to tell which band was performing, at least not Vader, obviously.

Speaking of Vader, ‘did you see Rogue One?’ Finally, he found something they could talk about.

‘Yeah. I don't like it. I know the Tarkin part was great, but...’ he shrugged, and then apologized, since Krimh seemed a little disappointed, ‘I like the seventh episode though. It's magnificent!’ James was looking at Krimh. Finally, Krimh thought, he looked at the view the whole time since he got there, and now he saw me.

The talked about Rogue One and the old trilogy, and criticized the new trilogy, which you always had to do when the topic was Star Wars. Krimh said he could tune drum sets using The Imperial March. James found it amusing and told Krimh he might try this unique method some time. Krimh was not sure about that he was going to do this, but it was always delighted to hear someone say that, especially when someone is the guy you fucked more than once and you wanted a more grounded relationship with.

They talked about something related to drumming then. When they felt it suddenly got much colder, James finished their conversation with ‘let’s go back.’

Krimh wanted to stay a little longer. Instead he said OK and led the way.

They met those meinl guys again, this time with Pawel Jaroszesicz, drummer of Hate. They had a little chat, even took a photo with him. Krimh couldn’t remember what they discussed about, probably some other drummers, some bands, some techniques or equipment, new music or maybe gossips. When they took the picture, James grabbed Krimh out of no reason. Krimh post it on Instagram later. James didn’t look happy, which Krimh found at the very moment he saw the picture on his phone. He forced himself to forget this when he opened the door of his room at night, to find James standing there with blank facial expression.

He stepped aside, but James didn’t move. ‘You want to come in?’

James didn’t answer. He just stepped inside.  
Krimh closed the door behind them. He wanted to offer James a seat, but only found himself kissed by James, pressed on the close door. His kiss was quite passionate. Krimh liked it a lot. However, he felt confused and a little unsafe, so he pushed James back and said, ‘hold on.’

‘What’s wrong?’ There was some drool on James’ beard. Krimh found it amused. He laughed about it. Then James joined him. He leaned on the wall. They both laughed and laughed, until they couldn’t breathe.

‘I have something important to tell you. But I’m little nervous. I think we should have sex first. Then I might have the courage.’

That sounds… good. And a little strange. Krimh didn’t speak out his mind. He didn’t want to comment since he was afraid that James might not tell him anything if he did so. He thought for a second, ‘OK.’

Krimh felt somehow awkward, which was actually quite normal since they did that thanks to James’ weird (but reasonable) request. He didn’t have that feeling any more when he touched the back of James’ neck. James was a little more enthusiastic than normal. He pressed his lips against Krimh’s and stuck his tongue into Krimh’s mouth. Krimh tangled their tongues together and grasped James’ butt by his free hand. He could feel James gasped. He then stuck his hand under James’ pants, which was already proved an easy work several times. James also occupied his hands by touching small of Krimh’s back. He pulled Krimh a bit, and they fell on the bad, small but soft. They usually won’t stop at this situation since most of the times when they fucked, they were drunk, let alone they were just friends with benefits or something like that. However, this time was different. Krimh stopped to gaze into James’ face. Something was going to leave Krimh’s mouth, but he kissed James again, to prevent himself saying something stupid.

He kissed James gently, from his lips to his neck. He even kissed his beard mischievously. His right hand wandered under James’ T-shirt of Leprous and then moved to his groin. He rubbed against his partner’s erection through the stiff fabric of his jeans. James was much more straightforward. He pulled off Krimh’s pants and grabbed his butt and pre-dripping cock. James rubbed the head back and forth with pre-ejaculate as lubricator. These moves encouraged Krimh to step further. He removed everything from his friend’s body, and kissed his chest and licked and sucked his nipples. He planted his kisses further and further, until James’ cock was inside his mouth.

He liked the pants he got from James’ mouth when he sucked his cock, and loved the moan when the head hit against the back of his mouth and rubbed against it. The hand once around his cock was instead inside him. His own hand replaced James’. He could feel James was stretching him. He loved that, but he loved James’ cock much more. It was lucky for him to have patience at that moment, which was actually due to the impatience at their first time.

Once the preparation was ready, the patience was gone. Krimh straddled James. He grabbed his cock and sat on it slowly and steadily. The sudden fulfillment excited Krimh. He let out a suppressed moan. James breathed out heavily at the same time. Krimh liked the look on James’ face. A lot of people said that the look on a drummer’s face was like orgasm. This was certainly not orgasm, but the satisfaction was also not like the kind you would get from drumming. The most important reason, however, was that he was the only one who could see that look.

He put one of his hand on James’ hip as support. His other hand was over his own cook. His hip was up and down with James’ guide. His right hand was over Krimh’s butt, rubbing and grabbing. The other hand was all over his exercised body. James thrust his hip at the same tempo. James’ balls hit Krimh’s butt, creating an exotic sound. Together with non-stop moan and discontinuous pants, they made these two drummers more energetic. James wanted to fuck his partner from behind, so they changed their position. Krimh couldn’t touch his swollen cock since he was on all fours. Though he didn’t feel too uncomfortable because James could fuck him harder. He could see his cock swinging back and forth along his body when he lowered his head. The tension built gradually in his hardened penis by James continued hitting on his prostate. At the time when he could no longer take it and almost beg for the release, James began to say something.

‘… what between us.’ He didn’t hear the beginning since he couldn’t concentrate.

‘Sorry,’ he cleared his throat for not crying out, ‘I didn’t hear you.’

‘I like to fuck you.’ His cock throbbed on this. ‘I like my cock inside you and yours inside me.’ James hold for a second and thrust with even more force, ‘I like your lips and tongue all over my cock.’ James was panting heavily while saying these words.

‘Please…’ Touch me. He wanted to say the remaining words but couldn’t make it.

Though it didn’t matter since James’ hand was already around his cock. James lifted the shirt of his fellow. He pressed his chest against his back, trying to whisper by his ear. ‘But I want more. I… I don’t want to only flirt you on Facebook, but also in reality. I want more than fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! I’m gonna come.’

He thrust with unprecedented passion. Even though Krimh was very curious about what James would say, he couldn’t think clearly and he thought he’d come too.

With a few more thrust. They come at almost the same time. Krimh collapsed on the bed. James was over him. James quickly moved himself off Krimh. He put his arm around Krimh’s neck, staring at him. Krimh looked back, a little surprised and also aware of it. They calmed for a while.

‘I want this.’ James said, with genuine.

Krimh smiled. He felt relived again, same but different from the first time. ‘Me too.’ He kissed James. ‘And now it’s my turn.’


End file.
